donde vuelan las esperanzas, pase lo que pase
by sakurita4039
Summary: aquí mi primer fic, espero que les guste, este lo escribí entero : leanlo por favor, por que no se lo pueden perder.


**Bueno, aquí mi primer fic, espero que les guste, les recuerdo que los personajes de esta historia NO son míos, OK? Bueno, aquí mi primer fic.**

**Donde vuelan las esperanzas, **

**PASE LO QUE PASE, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN**

**Tomoeda, Japón 3 años después…**

**Esto sucede cuando Sakura ya tiene 13 años, y aún tiene a sus amigos Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y Shaoran. Shaoran y Meiling se encontraban en Hong Kong para tratar de charlar con la madre de Shaoran acerca del compromiso que le habían arreglado con su prima Meiling, lo querían romper por que Meiling sabía lo que Shaoran sentía por su amiga Sakura. ( en el pasado Shaoran se le declaró a Sakura)**

**Shaoran: madre, hemos venido para hablar acerca del compromiso que usted y mis tíos han estado arreglando…**

**Madre de Shaoran: ah? Pasen… y bien… de que quieren hablar? Ya está todo arreglado . **

**Meiling: sí tía… es que nosotros…**

**Shaoran y Meiling: queremos cancelarlo**

**Madre de Shaoran: QUE! Pero...**

**Meiling: tía… no queremos, no nos pueden obligar…**

**Madre de Shaoran: pero ustedes dos saben muy bien que Shaoran se tiene que casar con alguien que tenga magia…**

**En eso Shaoran lo único que pensó fue… _"Sakura, como estarás ahora, en estos tres años de no vernos?" _ Efectivamente, tenía tres largos años de estar en Japón…**

**Shaoran: madre, por favor…**

**Madre de Shaoran: está bien… pero en realidad están seguros?**

**Shaoran y Meiling: siii! . **

**Madre de Shaoran: ok… .U**

**Mientras en Tomoeda, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en la escuela….**

**Maestra: bien jóvenes, les quiero decir, que pronto será el festival de la primavera, y quiero voluntaros para adornar la escuela y también que se encarguen de los adornos de los salones….**

**Tomoyo: yo maestra! .**

**Sakura: yo también! .**

**Eriol: y yo…**

**Maestra: bien, ustedes serán, como no veo más voluntarios y si quieren agregar mas voluntarios no hay problema.**

**Todos: ok**

**En la hora de la salida Sakura se encontraba sola bajo un árbol de cerezo con una carta en la mano…**

**Sakura: (en voz baja) Shaoran… **

**En eso es interrumpida por Tomoyo…**

**Tomoyo: hola Sakura! . **

**Sakura: hola Tomoyo (en tono serio y finge una sonrisa)**

**Tomoyo: oye Sakura, en que piensas?**

**Sakura: eh? Yo? En nada... ( finge una sonrisa)**

**En eso viene volando un pequeño muñeco de felpa…**

**Kero: Sakura! No te comas tu sola ese pastel! Comparte con el gran Keroberos! .**

**Sakura: que! Se ve que eres muy comelón Kero! .U**

**Kero: a callar y dame de tu delicioso pastel .**

**En eso llega Eriol…**

**Eriol: que pasa?**

**Kero: No me quiere dar pastel! u.u**

**Eriol: hay Keroberos… **

**Sakura: aquí tienes Kero…**

**Eriol: ese Kero nunca va a cambiar?**

**Mientras tanto en Hong Kong…**

**Meiling: voy a mandarle un e-mail a Daidouji para avisarle que mañana llegamos a Tomoeda .**

**Shaoran: QUE!**

**Meiling: me tomé la libertad de comprar de una vez los boletos para irnos mañana mismo a Tomoeda .**

**Shaoran: (pensando: Sakura, espera, que para haya voy) muchas gracias Meiling!**

**Meiling: de nada Shaoran…**

**Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura…**

**Sakura: ya llegué!**

**Touya: como te fue, monstruo?**

**Sakura: hermano! Ya te dije que no me llames monstruo!**

**Touya: si, como digas monstruo, por cierto, papá no llegará, está en un viaje de estudios con sus alumnos y yo iré a cenar a casa de Yukito, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir con Tomoyo.**

**En eso entra volando Kero y….**

**Kero: huele a galletas! Donde hay galletas? El gran Keroberos tiene hambre .**

**Sakura: voy a casa de Tomoyo, quieres venir? .U**

**Kero: si!.**

**Mientras en casa de Tomoyo…**

**Tomoyo: Sakura! Meiling me mandó un e-mail diciéndome que el compromiso de Shaoran y ella ya se canceló y mañana vendrán a Tomoeda!. **

**Sakura: QUE MAÑANA QUE! Que bien!**

**En eso se oye el timbre de la puerta… tomoyo abre y ve a Eriol…**

**Eriol: espero no molestar… **

**Tomoyo: no, claro que no…**

**Sakura: pasa Eriol**

**Y los tres amigos se pasan una noche muy divertida, pero Sakura esperaba con ansias que volviera Shaoran…**

**Todos se quedan a dormir en casa de Tomoyo…**

**En la mañana siguiente…**

**Tomoyo: Sakura, levántate! Vamos a tu casa! Te tienes que arreglar pronto!**

**Sakura: hay, por que? Es fin de semana, no hay clases…**

**Tomoyo y Eriol: hoy llegan Shaoran y Meiling!**

**Sakura: QUE! Vamos a mi casa! Me tengo que arreglar!**

**Kero: que? Te arreglas para darle la bienvenida a ese mocoso!**

**Sakura: hay Kero… .U**

**Sakura va a su casa, se arregla y ya en el aeropuerto… **

**Tomoyo: Meiling! Meiling, por aquí!**

**Meiling: que tal, Daidouji? Como estás?**

**Tomoyo: muy bien! Y tu?**

**Meiling: bien… Shaoran fue a dar una vuelta por el aeropuerto, y sakura?**

**Tomoyo: también, la noto nerviosa, ojala y se encuentren ellos dos .**

**Meiling: si .**

**Mientras tanto…**

**Kero: hay Sakura, yo me voy con Tomoyo, a ver si no está ese mocoso…**

**Sakura: hay Kero, que no le digas así… bueno, ok.**

**En eso Sakura va a dar la vuelta y tropieza con alguien, Sakura se disculpa, ambas personas voltean a verse y…**

**Sakura y Shaoran: (asustados) aaah!( se sonrojan)**

**Sakura: waaaaa! Me asustaste!**

**Shaoran: tu me asustaste a mí…**

**Sakura: como has estado Li?**

**Shaoran: por favor, dime Shaoran.**

**Sakura: ok .**

**Shaoran: vamos a donde Meiling y Tomoyo…**

**Sakura: es cierto que tu compromiso con meiling se rompió?**

**Shaoran: si.**

**Sakura: lo siento…**

**Shaoran: no importa, nosotros no queríamos y hablamos con mi madre y ella dijo que solo quiere mi felicidad.(Shaoran esperaba que Sakura le diera ya una respuesta)**

**Sakura: Shaoran, este, te quiero decir algo… que tú…**

**Shaoran: dime…**

**Sakura: (sonrojada) este… vamos con Tomoyo y Meiling!**

**En eso se acerca Eriol…**

**Eriol: Vamos, por aquí… **

**Llegan Tomoyo y Meiling (con ellas va kero…)**

**Kero: QUE! Hola mocoso**

**Shaoran: hola muñeco de felpa!**

**Kero: mocoso!**

**Shaoran: ahora verás….!**

**Sakura: ya, dejen de pelear y vamos al parque pingüino **

**Todos: sip…**

**De pronto…**

**Sakura: waaaaaaaaa!**

**Shaoran: que pasa?**

**Sakura: nada, solo me asusté con el viento xD**

**Eriol: hay Sakura…**

**Sakura: es que yo pensaba que era un fantasma:S**

**Eriol: que miedosa jajaja**

**Sakura: a! No soy miedosa!**

**Tomoyo: Sakura, ahora no, tenemos que arreglar lo del festival… Shaoran, Meiling, nos ayudan?**

**Shaoran y Meiling: si!**

**Eriol: bueno, vamos…**

**Ya era lunes y en casa de Sakura…**

**Sakura: haaa! Se me hace tarde! **

**Kero: como siempre ¬.¬U**

**Baja las escaleras y…**

**Sakura: buenos días!**

**Fujitaka: buenos días hija**

**Sakura: (viendo la foto de su madre) buenos días madre…**

**Touya: buenos días monstruo**

**Sakura: (le saca la lengua y se sienta a desayunar)**

**Sakura: ya me voy (agarra sus patines y se va)**

**En la escuela…**

**Maestra: ahora les presento a dos nuevos estudiantes, denle la bienvenida a Li Shaoran y Li Meiling**

**Todos: buenos días**

**Maestra: señorita Li, siéntese atrás de Hiragizawa Eriol. Joven Li atrás de Kinomoto Sakura.**

**Los dos se sientan…**

**Maestra: bien, los encargados de adornar la escuela ya pueden empezar…**

**Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Shaoran y Sakura: sip…**

**Los cinco se salen del salón…**

**Sakura: ya empezamos?**

**Shaoran: si, y traje globos para también adornar con ellos…**

**Eriol: bueno, empezemos.**

**Sakura: yo inflo los globos… (con paciencia infla los globos)**

**Tomoyo: yo pongo las serpentinas. **

**Eriol: pensé que estaría bien que la fuente de luz de la fiesta fueran velas (acomoda una vela en cada mesa)**

**Sakura: (prende algunas velas)**

**Shaoran: yo prendo el resto.**

**Sakura: sip.**

**Eriol: pondré música.**

**Todos entran al salón de baile, ya era hora del baile .( ojalá y Shaoran y Sakura se queden solos :))**

**Tomoyo: (tratando de que Sakura y Shaoran estén solos) Meiling, ven, vamos a afuera, quiero que me platiques de Hong kong…**

**Meiling: OK… **

**Eriol: yo las acompaño. **

**Tomoyo: OK .**

**Se quedan Shaoran y Sakura en el salón de baile…. Hay un silencio enorme.**

**Sakura: Shaoran…**

**Shaoran: si?**

**Sakura: te quiero decir algo… muy importante…**

**Shaoran: dime…**

**En eso llega el hermano de Sakura, Touya…**

**Touya: que hace este mocoso aquí!**

**Sakura: ha vuelto de Hong Kong hermano, y tiene su nombre, ya lo sabes…**

**Touya: ten cuidado con lo que haces eh mocoso!**

**Shaoran: no soy ningún mocoso!**

**Touya: ten monstruo, te traje esto que se te quedó en casa…**

**Sakura: que no me digas monstruo!**

**Touya: ya me voy monstruo… (y se va triunfante)**

**Y ya el salón se llena de gente…**

**Tomoyo: Meiling, Eriol, vengan…**

**Meiling y Eriol: si**

**Shaoran: bailarías esta pieza con migo, Sakura?**

**Sakura: claro…**

**Shaoran: oye, no he pensado en nada que no seas tú…**

**Sakura: en verdad?**

**Shaoran: es verdad…**

**En eso llega una desconocida que odia a Sakura… el nombre de ésta es Daniela y es de Inglaterra…**

**Daniela:(piensa: ahora si Sakura, me la vas a pagar, y usaré a tu amado para lastimarte) Shaoran! Mi amor! Por que me dejaste solita aquella vez? Me dejaste sola y triste, no lo vuelvas a hacer…**

**Shaoran: que? Quien eres? **

**Sakura: que!**

**Daniela: sí, Shaoran y yo somos novios, ¿no es genial? Bueno, amor, te dejo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos!**

**Daniela se va y deja confundida a Sakura…**

**Sakura: que tenías pensado antes?**

**Shaoran: te juro que te dije la verdad! No conozco a esa!**

**Sakura: que tenias en mente? Pensaste que nos tendrías a ella y a mí? Pues te equivocaste!**

**Shaoran: Sakura!**

**Sakura: me voy, ADIOS!**

**Shaoran: Sakura! No te vallas!**

**Y Sakura se va llorando… al día siguiente en la escuela…**

**Shaoran: Tomoyo, no has visto a Sakura? **

**Tomoyo: no, solo la ví ayer salir del salón llorando, Shaoran, ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**Shaoran: NADA! Una tipa extraña vino y…**

**Eriol: pos… no creo que venga Sakura…**

**Shaoran: que mala suerte!**

**En casa de los Kinomoto….**

**Sakura: hay Kero, ¿Por qué yo?**

**Kero: ñam crush ñam…**

**Sakura: ¿mande?**

**Kero: disculpa, estaba comiendo, ¿estas así por Yukito?**

**Sakura: NO KERO! ESTOY ASÍ POR SHAORAAN!**

**Kero: ¿Qué! Te gusta ese mocoso! **

**Sakura: waaa! (llora con mas ganas) Kero, yo me quiero morir, se han ido mis esperanzas, Shaoran tiene novia, Tomoyo me comentó que ella y Eriol son novios y Meiling me dijo que sigue amando a Shaoran pero que quiere que él sea feliz**

**Kero: no sufras por ese chiquillo, Sakura, hay mucha gente que te queremos..**

**Sakura: pero no tengo a Shaoran!**

**Kero: ya verá ese mocoso! ( muy enojado)**

**Sakura: Kero, me quiero morir! Mis esperanzas se esfumaron! Volaron, y se fueron volando lejos de mí…**

**Kero: no digas eso, Sakura! Recuerda tu lema!**

**Sakura: mi… mi lema?**

**Kero: si! Es un gran lema, y a ti te sirve muy bien .**

**Sakura: ¿y, cual es?**

**Kero: "PASE LO QUE PASE, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN"**

**Sakura: tienes razón, pero es que mis esperanzas, se fueron volando, y ya no me queda ninguna…**

**De pronto se oye que llaman a la puerta…**

**Sakura: debe ser Touya, Kero, abre…**

**Kero: si…**

**Kero abre la puerta y al ver quien está afuera…**

**Kero: ¿Qué quieres aquí, mocoso!**

**Shaoran: déjame hablar con Sakura!**

**Kero: ¡Jamás! ¿Ya viste como la dejaste? **

**Sakura: no, déjalo, Kero… pasa Shaoran…**

**Shaoran: Sakura yo… te quiero decir, yo no conozco a la que nos interrumpió en el baile! **

**Sakura: ¿ah si?**

**Shaoran: te lo juro! Si no pregúntale a Meiling, a Tomoyo, a quien quieras preguntarle!**

**Sakura: en serio me dices la verdad?**

**Shaoran: claro Sakura, ¿Porqué te mentiría, si tu eres quien me gusta? Sakura, tu sabes muy bien que te amo!**

**Sakura: de verdad… y yo a ti Shaoran!**

**Shaoran: Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**Sakura: mis esperanzas, ayer, y hoy, volaron muy lejos, pero hoy volvieron a mí…**

**Shaoran: ¿Y cual es tu respuesta?**

**Sakura: que SI!**

**FIN**

**Nota: espero y les guste este fic, nos vemos .**


End file.
